


Dinner at the MacDell's

by Chaos_By_Cam99



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_By_Cam99/pseuds/Chaos_By_Cam99
Summary: Jessi spends a nice evening with Matthew and his family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dinner at the MacDell's

It was winter time at Brighton and everyone was bundled up for the trip home. Jessi stood at her locker sighing. Her dad had to work late so she had to walk home. Matthew came up to her, cozy in his puffer and beanie. 

"Hey, you ready to go? I don't want to be stuck in the snow. It's supposed to be a blizzard today." Jessi nodded and the two exited the school, only to be hit by a wall of white. 

"Oh fuck. No way am I gonna be able to get home in this." Suddenly the two hear a car horn and look up to barely see Mr. MacDell in his car.

"Matthew, Jessi, hurry up and get in." He called out. The teens rushed to the car and hurriedly got into the back seat. 

"Good timing dad." 

"Thank you sir." Mr. MacDell smiled. 

"Not a problem Jessi. I was already coming to get Matthew, and we can't have you stuck in a white out. You want me to take you home?" 

"Yes please. Dad's working late tonight so I'll have the place to myself." 

"Well that's boring. You should come hang out with me. Dad, can Jessi come over?" 

"Of course. Jessi, call your daddy, tell him you're having dinner with us." 

"That would be great. Thanks Mr. MacDell." Jessi took out her phone and called Greg. It went to voicemail. 

"Hey dad, it's me. I'm going to go hang out with Matthew and his dad invited me to stay for dinner. You can pick me up from there when you get out. Okay, love you, bye." The three headed off to the MacDell residence. Stepping into the house they all shook off the snow and took off their winter wear.

"Kimberly, we gotta set an extra place tonight. Matthew's got a guest." Mr. MacDell called out. Mrs. MacDell poked her head out from the kitchen. 

"Oh hello Jessi, you're joining us tonight?" Jessi nodded politely. 

"Her daddy's working late tonight so Matthew insisted we have her over." Kimberly nodded and went back into the kitchen. 

"Come on Jess, let's go to my room. We can share my weighted quilt to warm up." 

"Oh my God, yes please." The two hurried off to Matthew's room. Mr. MacDell called behind them.

"Hey, no running on the stairs in your socks. That's how you fall and give yourself a nosebleed." Matthew sighed.

"Come on dad, I haven't done that in forever."

"You did it Saturday." Matthew cringed. Jessi giggled a bit and they went upstairs. As the two were making their way to Matthew's room they heard a bang and shouting coming from another room.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Just then, Matthew's sisters burst out of the room running up and down the hallway, nearly running into Jessi. Matthew quickly grabbed Britney's hand to stop her.

"What are you two fighting about now?" His tone was rather annoyed. 

"Katie took my butterfly barrette." Matthew looked at his other sister and saw the barrette in her hair.

"It's my barrette, you don't even like purple." Britney tried to chase the younger girl again, but Matthew kept her in place.

"Britney, I know for a fact that Katie is right. That is definitely her barrette. I'm the one that gave it to her for her birthday." Britney pouted and went back into her room. Katie Hugged Matthew happily. 

"Thank you, Matthew." Matt returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, baby girl. Now I'm gonna go play with my friend okay?" Katie nodded and went downstairs. Matthew and Jessi entered his room.

"Aw, that was really sweet of you to stop that fight." 

"Not really. I do it kind of a lot around here." Matthew hopped onto his bed only to sit on something hard.

"OUCH!" Matthew stood up quickly and looked back at his bed. He suddenly noticed a small lump underneath his quilt. He moved the large blanket to see his youngest brother. 

"Noah, get out of my room. Why are you even under there?" In that moment Matthew's other brother poked his head in.

"Ha, found you Noah." 

"Ah man, you ruined my hiding spot." Matthew sighed and picked up his little brother.

"Come on you guys, you know my room's off limits. Go play downstairs or something." Matthew set Noah down and he went out into the hallway. 

"It was Joseph's idea to play hide and seek." The other boy pushed Noah a little.

"I don't care whos idea it was. I have a friend over, so leave us alone." The two younger boys walked away and Matthew shut the door. 

"Wow, your siblings seem kind of wound up today." Matthew sighed as the two got comfortable under his quilt.

"Yeah, I think they're getting a little stir crazy. With the white out they can't go play outside like they usually do." 

"Seriously though, how do you deal with that all the time? I'd go nuts if I had so many siblings." Matthew chuckled. 

"You just get used to it, mostly. Sure they can get on my nerves and junk, but I love them all. Even when they break my stuff or get in my way a little too much." Jessi doesn't seem convinced.

"Look, I'm the oldest of my siblings. They all look up to me to be a good example. Sure we fight, but at the end of the day, I'm there for them when they need me." Jessi nods.

"I still don't think I could handle it."

"You probably couldn't. You're not used to sharing your stuff and having your privacy invaded at random times. Just the other day, I was on a video call with Aiden when Noah came in without knocking and asked me to pop his Power Ranger's leg back on." Jessi laughed. 

The two hung out and chatted for a while, until there was a knock from the door. Matthew sat up.

"Yes?" 

"Mom says time for dinner. Wash your hands and come downstairs." 

"Okay Britney, we'll be right down." The two got up and went across the hall to the bathroom to wash up. Matthew's brothers were already there pushing at each other. 

"I'm going first, I'm older."

"No, I got here first, so I go first." Matthew sighed and grabbed both of them by their collars. 

"Better idea. Jessi goes first because she's the guest." Both the younger boys pouted a bit as Jessi washed her hands. Matthew then quickly washed his and they headed downstairs. 

Once everyone was at the table and dinner was served, things seemed to calm down for a moment. Everyone was quiet for a minute before Mrs. MacDell spoke up. 

"So, how was school today everyone? Did anything exciting happen?" Matthew perked up a bit. 

"We got a big assignment in English class. We have to write a short story based on our home lives." Jessi sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to it. My home life isn't really story worthy." Matthew looked sadly at his best friend. Mr. MacDell cleared his throat. 

"I'm sure you'll think of something interesting Jessi. Matt, what were you thinking for your story? You've got quite a bit to work with." He gestured to the younger kids. 

"Yeah, it's going to be a process trying to decide. I was thinking of maybe writing about a horde of screaming goblins that like to steal people's stuffed animals." He looked pointedly at Noah. Noah stuck his tongue out at Matthew.

"I gave Garfield back." The older boy rolled his eyes. Jessi giggled a bit. It was nice to see Matthew acting like a normal kid. He put on a catty face at school, but at home he relaxed and acted like any other teenage boy. 

A little while later after dinner was done, Matthew and Jessi sat in the living room watching Say Yes to the Dress. Unsurprisingly Matthew's favorite was Randy. They were there watching and commentating until Mrs. MacDell came in. 

"Jessi sweetie, your daddy's outside. Time for you to head home." Jessi nodded and stood up. Matthew walked Jessi out.

"Thanks again for inviting me over tonight. This was way more fun than spending time alone." Matthew gave Jessi a tight hug.

"Anytime Jess, you're always welcome in my house. You're as much my family as anyone." Jessi grinned and hugged Matthew back.

"Aw, thanks Matt. Bye." 

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Jessi got into her dad's car and the two went home.

"So, did you have a good time at Matthew's, Jellybean?" Jessi smiled.

"Yeah, it was great, but I'm really tired now. Matthew's little siblings are a handful." Greg laughed as he opened the door of his apartment. 

"Well then, get your teeth brushed and get to bed. You don't wanna be falling asleep in class tomorrow." Greg gave Jessi a kiss on her forehead before heading to his own room.

"Night Jessi, I love you."

"Love you to, dad. Night." Jessi went into her room and laid down. This ended being a good night, she thought. Could never imagine living with so many people at once, but was happy that Matthew enjoyed his family. She fell asleep quickly that night.


End file.
